This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-30302 filed on May 30, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling/disassembling a screen of a projection television, and more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling/disassembling a screen of a projection television having an improved structure, so that the screen can be easily assembled/disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a projection television projects an image on the rear surface of a screen using a projector. A screen assembling/disassembling apparatus is disposed in a front of a cabinet of the projection television to assemble/ disassemble the screen on which the image projected by the projector is displayed.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional apparatus for assembling a screen of a projection television and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A′ of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional apparatus has a screen 100, a front mask 110 on which the screen 100 is placed, and holders 120 which fix the screen 100 to the front mask 110.
The front mask 110 is connected to a cabinet (not shown) in which a projector (not shown) projecting an image is installed. The front mask 110 includes a surface 111 on which the screen 100 is placed, and a plurality of screw bosses 112 to which screws 130 are coupled to combine the holders 120 with the front mask 110.
The holders 120, which fix the screen 110 to the front mask 110, have contact portions 121 that contact the screen 100 and a plurality of holes 122 that the screws 130, coupled to the screw bosses, 112 pass through.
To install the screen 100 in the above-described structure, first, the screen 110 is put on the surface 111 of the front mask 110. Next, the holders 120 are placed on the front mask 110 so that the contact portions 121 of the holders 120 contact the skirt of the screen 100. Thereafter, the screws 130 are inserted through the holes 122 and screwed into the screw bosses 112, so that the screen 100 is pushed toward the surface 111 of the front mask 110 and secured.
Since the screen 100 used in the projection television is generally a screen of more than 40 inches, twenty or more screws 130 are generally used to firmly secure the screen 100 onto the surface 111 of the front mask 100. Among a series of processes to assemble the projection television, installing the screen 100 onto the front mask 110 requires a disproportionate amount of time, compared to other processes. As a result, process balance is lost. Additionally, twenty or more screws 130 have to be unscrewed to disassemble the screen 100 for post assembly service of the screen.